


keep count

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: 3 times cadet Raleigh pissed off people bigger than him and ran to Yancy looking for a shield.





	keep count

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by anon on tumblr in jun '16, finally archiving now.

 

1.

Jaz at fourteen is taller than Raleigh by an inch. Bigger doesn’t mean better but like all siblings, she is, of course, going to hold it over him. Yancy doesn’t like getting between his two younger siblings but he somehow, always, ends up in the exact same spot, right in the middle of them both. Yancy is startled awake when Rals jumps into his bed and burrows behind him and into the blankets before Jaz comes slamming into the room fuming. 

Yancy puts up his hands in defeat at them both, one for each of them.

 

2.

Even on the day of his high school graduation, Raleigh manages to piss someone off. Yancy knows he doesn’t mean to, the kid just always does. It is not so much a character flaw as it is something fundamentally Rals at this point. They are due to report at their local PPDC recruitment center at 0600 tomorrow morning but here he is getting into a fight defending Raleigh against a football player twice his size.

Rals better be grateful Yancy loves his little brother _this_ much.

 

3.

Stacker Pentecost sits behind his desk, and the Marshal hardly needs to say a word. They were days away from a Jaeger to their name, and now. He has no idea if he just blown everything up for them both for the sake of a girl. Yancy stands straighter, Raleigh follows without a second’s pause, and Yancy may still be mad but he is also stepping in front of Raleigh because that is what he has done all his life.

There is only a growing sense of regret when Stacker finally speaks in that way he does.

 

 

(+1.

Knifehead because when has Raleigh ever stopped at just a football player or even the Marshal for that matter. But this one is on the both of them when it takes two to keep their girl going. 

Still, Yancy is always going to shield Rals from the worst.)

 


End file.
